In many software development environments, application teams are expected to self-report their status on a variety of code quality metrics to determine a level of development operations (“DevOps”) maturity. This is a manual process requiring users to provide relevant updates on their progress, and as such can lead to problems with participation, reporting latency, and user error/inaccuracy.